


She Said Shut Up And Dance

by pots_the_giraffe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, No Covid, One Shot, Slow Dancing, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pots_the_giraffe/pseuds/pots_the_giraffe
Summary: Upon hearing some music during their walk through the local park, Piper decides to convince Annabeth to dance with her.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Kudos: 8





	She Said Shut Up And Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this concept awhile ago and decided "fuck it, lets do it" which resulted in this.
> 
> I recommend listening to Ashley Tisdale's cover [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oX2CXgNOCj0)

The sun was setting on the horizon, the stars becoming visible in the sky. The lights strung among the trees were twinkling, the music playing quietly through the speakers. The air smelled like flowers and freshly mowed grass. Couples were slow dancing and twirling in the middle of the park, smiling and laughing.

Piper was wearing a purple sundress that fell around her knees, her white converse matching the white sunhat on her head with her unbrushed hair hidden underneath. Annabeth almost felt underdressed standing next to her, she was simply wearing a tank top and cargo shorts covered in grease from helping Leo out at the repair shop.

It had been a hard day for them both, from Piper having to help Jason repair his car to Annabeth having to last minute correct designs with Leo. So in an attempt to ease their nerves, they had decided to go on a walk.

Piper gasped loudly as the song changed, before turning to Annabeth excitedly. “C’mon Annie, let's dance!”

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the nickname before sighing, “Aren’t we supposed to be walking home now?”

”Please, just one song.” Piper pleaded, puppy eyes, pouted lip, hands clasped together in front of her and everything. Annabeth felt her already very small resolve dissolving.

Still she shook her head and tried to continue walking in the direction of their home.

Piper grabbed her hand and began pulling her back towards the dance floor. “ _Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said you're holding back, she said shut up and dance with me._ ” She dramatically lip synced to the song.

Annabeth laughed a little too loudly and a couple of others looked at them before continuing to dance. She gave in, and began swaying with her hands on Piper’s shoulders as Piper wrapped hers around her waist. Leaning her forehead against Piper’s she sang back, “ _This woman is my destiny, she said oh oh oh, shut up and dance with me._ ” They were both probably singing terribly off-key but it didn’t really matter. 

_"We were victims of the night, the chemical, physical, kryptonite, helpless to the bass and the fading light, oh we were bound to get together, bound to get together,_ " 

They sang together as Piper attempted to twirl Annabeth. Annabeth let out a surprised squeak as she spun in a circle, her converse letting out a loud screech of their own against the concrete. Annabeth landed slightly off balanced and would’ve fallen over if it weren’t for Piper still holding onto her arm. It was probably obvious by this point that they didn’t dance very often.

Piper pulled her back to her giggling as she sang a little too loudly, “ _Oh, c'mon girl, deep in her eyes, I think I see the future, I realize this is my last chance!_ ” Her singing was interrupted by her own giggles but she made it through the verse.

Annabeth gripped one of Piper’s hands and made sure to keep her other hand on her waist as she dipped her. “ _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks, my discotheque Juliet teenage dream, I felt it in my chest as she looked at me, I knew we were bound to be together, bound to be together._ ” As she sang, her grin spread across her face. Piper looked equally as happy, her eyes glowing as she beamed at Annabeth.

This was when Annabeth realized she wasn’t keeping as strong of a hold on Piper as she should’ve. So when shock flashed across Piper’s as she started falling, she couldn’t really do much except get dragged down together.

” _She took my arm, I don't know how it happened, we took the floor and she said_ ,” Piper sang even as they went down. If there was anything to note, it was her commitment.

The most Annabeth was able to do was soften their landing so when Piper hit the ground, she tried to make it not hurt as much when her weight landed on top of her. “ _Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said you're holding back, she said shut up and dance with me,_ ” Annabeth sang into Piper’s face. At this point they were barely able to get words out in between laughter and gasps for air.

Piper waved her hand in front of her face as though to get rid of Annabeth’s bad breath. Sticking her tongue out, Piper finished, “ _She said oh oh oh, shut up and dance with me,_ ” When she finished the song, Piper leaned up and gently kissed Annabeth. The kiss was a bit of a mess, with them still grinning but they managed.

They laid there for a minute just smiling at each other before Piper shoved Annabeth off and saying, “Oh my god! I can breath again!”

Annabeth shook her head as she stood up and dusted her clothes off before turning around and holding out a hand to help Piper up.

When Piper grabbed her hand, she almost pulled Annabeth back down, but Annabeth had been prepared. Once standing up again, Piper kept hold of Annabeth’s hand, instead swinging them back and forth between them.

”See? That was fun! We should do this more often!” Piper declared excitedly, the grin still on her face from earlier.

”Absolutely.” Annabeth said smiling as she pressed a kiss to the side of Piper’s head.

Piper looked off towards the businesses lining the other side of the street before her eyes lit up again. “We should get ice cream before we head back!” She declared, pulling Annabeth in the direction of the ice cream shop.

”Of course.” Annabeth said, letting herself be pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was listening to the original version, I had realized there was no lyric specifying the gender of the singer so I decided to make it Gay™  
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://axebodyspray.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I would love feedback in the comments<3


End file.
